Dark and Light
by Squarepeg72
Summary: Blaise is always watching her from the shadows. Luna is always drawing him into her light. Can they find a way to get beyond their pasts to find their love? Starnobella Prompt: Conscience. Invisible. T-shirt, " I can't explain my thought process. I can't explain why I did it." Music: Shirtsleeve by Ed Sheeran, Rivers by Allman Brown & Robyn Sherwell, Sweet Dreams by The Eurythmic


Dark eyes watch her twirl

Laughing in the dark

Light and life

Calling him into the rain

Silver eyes watch him hide

Running from the rain

Dark and death

Calling her into the shadows

Dark curls wind around his fingers

Wanting in the dark

Light to dark

"Come to me"

Silver strands slide around her shoulders

Watching in the rain

Dark to light

"Come to me"

Dark eyes watch her move

Drawing in the magic

Light and life

Calling to his conscience

Silver eyes watch his shadows

Drawing out the invisible

Dark and death

Calling to his heart

Dark curls glistens in the rain

Wanting what her heart offers

Light to dark

"Why do you see me?"

Silver strands drips with rain

Watching him try to hide

Dark to light

"Why do you think you are invisible?"

Dark eyes drink in her joy

Crawling towards her light

Light and life

Pulling him from his fear

Silver eyes drink in his sorrow

Crawling towards his despair

Dark and death

Pulling her from her joy

Dark curls slide through her fingers

Pulling his lips to her

Light to dark

"When will you stop running?'

Silver strands slide through his hands

Pulling her body to his

Dark to light

"When will you stop chasing?"

Dark eyes search for truth

Fearing questions he cannot ask

Light and life

Wishing for what he needs

Silver eyes search for hope

Fearing answers she cannot find

Dark and death

Wishing for what she wants

Dark curls nestle into her neck

Drawing her flavor into his skin

Light to dark

"I can't explain my thought process."

Silver strands slide along his t-shirt

Drawing his hurt into her heart

Dark to light

"I can't explain why I did it."

Dark eyes look for forgiveness

Wanting more than he should

Light and life

Pushing her into his memories

Silver eyes look for truth

Wanting less than she deserves

Dark and death

Pushing him into her heart

Dark curls lead her into the dark

Asking for time

Light to dark

"Will you follow me?"

Silver strands follow him away from the rain

Asking for everything

Dark to light

"Will you let me in?

Dark eyes wander over her slight frame

Touching what he desires

Light and life

Trembling in his need

Silver eyes wander over broad planes

Touching what she covets

Dark and death

Trembling in her desire

Dark curls brush along pale skin

Burning trails of fire

Light to dark

"Come with me"

Silver strands flutter along dark skin

Burning trails of desire

Dark to light

"Come to me"

Dark eyes follow ebony fingers

Tracing patterns down her skin

Light and life

Stripping away her fears

Silver eyes follow pale fingers

Tracing paths down his skin

Dark and death

Stripping way his walls

Dark curls brush pale globes

Fueling her desire

Light to dark

"Why did you wait for me?"

Silver strands brush ebony cheeks

Fueling his love

Dark to light

"Why did you hold on to me?"

Dark eyes search for treasures

Following trials traced by steady hands

Light and life

Stroking bodies to new heights

Silver eyes search for strength

Following paths of pleasure

Dark and death

Stroking sparks into flames

Dark curls bow to her chest

Drawing breath and voice from her

Light to dark

"Can you feel it?

Silver strands tangle in his hands

Drawing pleasure and power from him

Dark to light

"Can you feel me?"

Dark eyes drift closed

Driving bodies speak without words

Light and life

Building tension in her core

Silver eyes close tight

Driving bodies slide into pleasure

Dark and death

Building tension in his core

Dark curls drip with sweat

Fluttering fingers touch her skin

Light to dark

"I need you to …"

Silver strands stick to skin

Fluttering lips touch his skin

Dark to light

"I want you to …"

Dark eyes glow with hope

Exploding with her shudder

Light and life

Silently promising everything

Silver eyes burn with love

Exploding with his pulse

Dark and death

Silently talking all he offers

Dark curls settle on her breast

Slowly burning in her joy

Light to dark

" … stay with me forever"

Silver strands settle on his pillow

Slowly drawing in his love

Dark to light

" … love me forever."

Dark eyes watch her twirl

Silver eyes watch him hide

Dark curls wind around her fingers

Silver strands slide around his shoulders

Dark eyes drift closed

Silver eyes slowly shut

Deep breaths fill his lungs

Silent prayers fall from her lips

Light and light

Gifts given

Dark and death

Mistakes forgiven

Light to dark

Promises made

Dark to light

Promises forever


End file.
